<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poison by Account_Created</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873276">Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Account_Created/pseuds/Account_Created'>Account_Created</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fancy Imperial party, Spies, Two different endings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Account_Created/pseuds/Account_Created</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poisoned at a party and two different ways it could go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dance with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cassian, you know I don’t-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t asking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was still a smile on his face, but his eyes were full of urgency. Something was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jyn allowed him to take her hand and guide her out to the brightly lit dance floor. He spun her into dance position, making it seem effortless. It wasn’t, but by concentrating on the steps he’d shown her earlier, Jyn could follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think we’re safe here.” Cassian murmured, looking steadily at her like he hadn’t  a care in the world. “Someone’s spotted us for who we are, I think.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have the code,” said Jyn, nodding as if Cassian had asked some banal question about her dress. “Why don’t we just leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassian spun her out and back in, pulling her close with a hand on the small of her back. He spoke in her ear. “ ‘Cause they’re standing between us and the door and they can kill with one touch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cassian came back with their drinks, deceptively suave and at ease in a stolen officer’s uniform. Jyn fiddled with the neckline of her dress anxiously- it was lower than she usually wore anything, and irritating- she couldn’t stop messing with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassian handed her her drink and stood next to her, scanning the room as she had. “There he is.” he said, subtly nodding at a cluster of men and women near the exit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jyn looked at them over the rim of her glass. Several unremarkable, lower-level officers surrounded two women in sparkly white, with twin cascades of red hair. One of the men, unlike his companions, was looking right up at them- they were too far away and not looking directly enough at him to make eye contact, but the suggestion was there. Jyn turned her back, gulping down her drink with nearly ostentatious indifference. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cassian pressed close to her side, also turning his back to the suspicious officer. “What do you think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should go,” said Jyn. “Exit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just the one." Cassian took another draft of his drink, then set the half-empty glass on a passing robot’s tray. "Let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jyn set her glass on the same robot’s tray. Cassian held out an arm for Jyn to take. She tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and followed him toward the door, face as still as stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that she started to feel dizzy and sick. The floor tilted under her feet. She stumbled and Cassian stopped, glancing over at her. “Jyn, what’s-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Jyn waved him off. “I just-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The floor swooped again. Jyn clutched Cassian’s arm. She'd had wine before- and whiskey too, from her first cellmate- but this was different. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something's wrong." she managed, before collapsing to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jyn!" Cassian said, panicked, before roaring, "Help! We need a medic!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all Jyn heard before the poison overtook her, and she passed out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ending 1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jyn woke up in a cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was freezing, probably due to the fact that she still wore her black party dress and flat-soled shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to sit up just yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Jyn’s head snapped up, which sent pain rocketing through her skull. Immediately, someone was at her side, gripping her hand and cupping her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jyn cracked her eyes open to see Cassian, stripped to his undershirt and with tangled, disheveled hair, but his eyes were worried sick. Jyn wondered how long she’d been out, for him to look like that. Hadn’t it been just a moment ago he’d blended seamlessly with the rest of the first order officers? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jyn.” he said softly. “I should’ve known better than to tell you not to do something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably.” croaked Jyn, letting her eyes close again. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your drink was poisoned.” said Cassian, stroking her face with his thumb, almost without realizing it. “It was meant for someone else. The whole thing came out, a conspiracy to take over as commander- but they found out we were rebels somewhere along the line. Luckily it was after they treated you, but they threw us in here until they figure out what to do with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll execute us.” said Jyn, opening her eyes again. “We have to get out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to go anywhere, Jyn? You can barely move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out.” said Jyn, coughing to clear her throat. “Help me up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jyn, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian pushed down on her shoulders, forcing her to lie still. “You almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jyn. We’re not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jyn tried to glare at him. Really, she did. But her vision was blurry and her head still hurt and holding his hand actually felt really nice, so overall it was not up to her usual standards. Cassian tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not going to kill us today.” he murmured. “They’re too busy rooting out the traitors and interrogating the party guests. We have a while, at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Jyn swallowed and laid back, closing her eyes once again. “I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian rubbed the base of her thumb with his own. It seemed like an outlet, a nervous tic. He was still doing it when she fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jyn woke up again, her head felt much clearer. Carefully, she sat up on one elbow, squinting around at the dimly lit cell. Cassian was sitting on the floor next to the bunk, clearly about two seconds from dozing off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jyn reached over and nudged his shoulder. His head snapped up and his hand flew to his belt where a blaster would normally sit. When he looked up and saw Jyn, he relaxed, hand dropping to his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jyn.” he said, rubbing his face. “You’re looking better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jyn rotated her hips stiffly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Cassian leaned over and rested his head against her knees. She lifted her hand and rested it on the crown of his head, burying her fingers in his curly hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has anything happened?” Jyn asked quietly. She could see shadows moving across the window high up on the wall. People, walking back and forth. Harsh static and grumbling voices sounded over communicators and PA systems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” said Cassian, eyes closed. “I’ve been watching.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been up?” Jyn asked, scratching his scalp gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian sighed. “A day or maybe two. I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could come for us at any minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the more reason to sleep while you can.” Jyn slid off the bed and pulled on Cassian’s shoulders, hauling him up. “Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian climbed on the cot without further protest, lying facedown on the pillow. “Thanks, Jyn.” he murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Jyn went to the window, wishing she had a weapon. Or decent shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Cassian start to snore. Still looking out the window, she allowed herself a small smile. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hit up the third chapter for a slightly fluffier ending</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The alternate ending ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Jyn? Jyn, wake up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jyn opened her eyes. She was groggy, disoriented, more than a little irritated. Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> she now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian’s face swam into view. She blinked and it jumped into focus, revealing his tight smile, the tenseness around his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jyn was immediately on alert. He was worried about her. But someone else was in the room. He couldn’t act like he normally would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Where am I?” Jyn asked, feigning more confusion than she felt. She made to sit up and Cassian helped her, rearranging the pillows behind her in double-quick time. She watched him, ignoring whatever else was in the room as if he was all she cared about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Innocent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had to play innocent until she knew what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back and she smiled a little at him, as if still half-under. Cassian smiled back, relieved. He knew she was with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone at the end of the bed cleared their throat. Jyn looked at them, blinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a man, dressed all in white. Jyn had a moment of terror, where she thought it was somehow director Krennic, back from the dead. Then his dark hair registered, and his slightly pouchy middle- it was just another officer. A doctor, judging by the slim metal apparatus in his gloved hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Miss Baze,” he said. “How do you feel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jyn kept from glancing at Cassian- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baze? Really?</span>
  </em>
  <span>- but it was a near thing. “A little tired. What happened to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were poisoned at a party. The empire is deeply sorry for the mishap. The man who did it has been severely punished for his lack of form.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, and Jyn knew that was supposed to make her feel better. She nodded. “But I’m all right? No lasting effects?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tell me.” said the doctor, folding his hands around his ample waistline. “Do you feel all right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jyn’s warrior’s intuition told her she’d be fine with a few hours rest. Miss Baze, however, had possibly never had something this traumatic happen to her in her entire life. Jyn held her hand up before her face, squeezing her hand into a fist and then out again. “I think so.” she chirped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very lucky.” said the doctor. “It’s thanks to your boyfriend’s quick action that you’re alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have no idea.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jyn smiled up at Cassian, as radiant as could be. “Wow, thank you! You’re my hero!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian’s face betrayed nothing, but Jyn could see him choking back a bark of laughter. He waved an airy hand. “It was nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jyn made to say more, keep up the dialogue, but the doctor headed her off, obviously eager to tactfully get them to leave. “Well, Miss, you’re free to go home with your boyfriend here. Again, the empire extends their apologies for the accidental murder attempt.” He chuckled. Jyn and Cassian laughed along, sharing an uncomfortable glance as the doctor turned away. Cassian extended his hands and helped Jyn to her feet, and she realized she was wearing simple cotton robes, entirely unlike anything she’d worn before. Hospital clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dress has been cleaned and returned to your place of residency.” said the doctor, moving toward the door. “And we’ve arranged for transportation there as well. The empire thanks you for your time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If he says “the empire” one more time…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jyn smiled and clasped his hand. “Thank you! You’re so wonderful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was a bit thick. But she was a silly, too-nice girl on an imperial officer’s arm who liked her enough to take the time to check her out of the hospital. Rare, but not too rare. Just another face in the crowd. Nameless, faceless Miss Baze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor turned a bit pink and waved her off, reminding them to check out with the receptionist on the way out. They smiled and waved and headed out, the image of the accident and the officer making sure she wouldn’t make a fuss. All the way out of the hospital, into the car, back to the hotel they’d checked into but never slept in, up to their room, through a bug sweep, and only then did the facade drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jyn rotated her jaw- it was sore from all those fake smiles- and did a series of stretches, popping her spine and shoulders. Then she headed for the closet, pulling her bag from where she’d hidden it before the party. Cassian shed his hat and jacket, caught the communicator she tossed him and started rapid-firing passwords into it, covering his mouth and standing with his back to the window. A quick trip to the washroom, her own clothes, and a general shaking off of the near-death experience she’d had, and Jyn was feeling like herself again. She went to stand near Cassian, who had turned off the communicator and turned to watch the city outside the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nudged her shoulder. “How are you, really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little tired.” said Jyn. “I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better sleep now,” said Cassian, folding his arms. “I delayed the extraction team as soon as you were poisoned, and I just told them we’re ready now. They’ll be here by nightfall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer to rest when we’re safe,” said Jyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jyn,” started Cassian, but she shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian paused. Then, without warning, he scooped Jyn up, throwing her over her shoulder. She made a startled noise and Cassian ignored her, trotting toward the bed. She tried to free herself, but it didn’t matter- in a moment Cassian had tossed her down on the closer of the two beds. She bounced gently, torn between being amused and irritated. She made to get up. “Cassian, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care.” said Cassian. “You’re staying here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he climbed on the bed himself and threw an arm over her waist, trapping her against the bed. Jyn stopped, looking over at him across the white sheets. He looked steadily back at her, seemingly unfazed by the close contact. Unrepentant. Determined to make her rest, whatever the cost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jyn sighed and threw up her hands. “Fine. Whatever. I’ll sleep. Happy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nearly.” Cassian reached over and hit a button next to the headboard. The blinds closed, casting the room into near-darkness. By the time Jyn’s eyes had adjusted, Cassian had snuggled back into the bed, with no sign of removing his arm from around her waist. She could just see his eyes in the dark, looking at her. She looked back, wondering if her sudden breathlessness was a delayed reaction to her poisoning or just Cassian’s proximity.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Cassian’s mouth quirked up in a grin, and it was either bury her face in the pillows or burst into flames, so Jyn hid from his stupid face in the white pillows. Cassian laughed and pulled her close, moving the pillow so he could kiss her on the forehead. “I was worried about you, Jyn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jyn’s knuckles were dangerously close to touching his chest. “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian scoffed. “It’s not your fault.” He tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, lingering around her jaw. “Get some sleep.” he said. “We’ll be back to thin cots and rainy days by tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was true enough. And she was tired. Jyn closed her eyes, nosing into the hollow of his shoulder. She could feel Cassian breathing, deep and slow. He was close, practically in her arms… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. She could sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all liked it</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapters two and three are two different ways chapter one could continue, just so you know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>